


Surprise!

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request: A John Murphy fanfic where he find out reader is pregnant and hes super scared but also really happy about it?-🍄Word Count: 810Based on: 03x05 “Hakeldama”
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/You





	Surprise!

You and John Murphy had been quite a happy couple ever since the delinquents had banished you from the camp when you guys first stepped on the ground. The two of you had been through so much together over the last couple of years. From being tortured by grounders to being stuck in a bunker together. 

The boredom in the bunker led to many romantic nights, pretty much the only thing keeping you two sane. Besides the video recording, you two had found, although it wasn’t very entertaining. 

You two were now on your own, relying on your own skills and charm to survive. You had spent the last couple of weeks looting the people that traveled the road with supplies. Although one morning you had planned on using your own charm to woe someone into giving you supplies, only to wake up and find yourself feeling nauseous. This had gone one every few days for the last couple of weeks. You thought that your stomach had just not agreed with anything you ate, considering it was all scraps. 

Soon enough the nauseous mornings ended but you started to feel bloated and noticed a change in the size of your abdomen that didn’t seem to go away. You questioned at it for a few days, knowing you weren’t eating enough to gain any weight. A few days passed as your stomach felt like it continued to grow. And then it hit you, you were pregnant. With John Murphy’s kid. It made sense, stuck in the bunker together, having nothing better to do, it was bound to happen. 

You spent more days gathering your thoughts and building the courage up to tell the one and only person you loved and the father of your child. One morning you had planned on telling him, being the most nervous you had been in your entire life, you woke up way earlier and started to slightly panic.

“Uhhh how do I do this?” How do I tell him?” You say quietly to yourself. You continue to pace back and forth in a small patch a few feet from where you were camping. You talk to your self and keep encouraging yourself to go for it until you hear rustling in the distance. You pull out your knife and prepare to attack.

“Hey, it’s just me,” John says making his way over to you with his hands up. 

“Hey,” You responds back, lowering your fighting stance.

“You’re up early. Everything ok?” He asks.

“Uhhh. yeah–yeah I’m fine. Can I Ummm… tell you something? Important?” You ask looking up to his blue eyes.

“Of course you can. You can tell me anything,” He responds kissing your forehead.

“I uhh I’m sure you noticed a couple of weeks ago that I was very nauseous. And now I seem to be gaining some weight but we barely eat anything. Well, seeing as how I’ve been feeling the last couple of weeks. I’ve determined that I’m… I’m pregnant… With your baby.” I get out slowly. I stand there hoping I didn’t just chase away the one person I feel comfortable with. He stands there with just a blank expression, he doesn’t even speak a word.

“uhh…John?” You say quietly.

“Yeh. Um yeah, I’m here. I really don’t know what to say Y/N. I mean this is amazing, it really is. But I just don’t know if I’m fit to be a dad.” He says lowering his head.

“I couldn’t think of anyone better to be the father of my kid,” You lift his head so his eyes meet yours. You two stare into each other’s eyes, clearly processing the information that was just shared. 

“I couldn’t think of a better mother,” John says breaking the silence. He kneels to be eye level with your abdomen and feels your stomach. “It’s hard to believe there’s a little Murphy and Y/L/N in there. How far along are you, do you think?” He asks rubbing his fingers over your stomach.

“My best guess is ever since we left the bunker. That’s when I started getting nauseous. So maybe 2 months.” You respond and John comes to stand up again.

“God. I can’t believe it. But I don’t how we’re gonna take care of this baby out here. And even if we find someplace.” He starts.

“John….” I try to get his attention.

“Who’s to say its safe at all. I mean we have lived in war ever since we landed. Plus I don’t know how to be a dad,” He continues.

“John!” I say louder and he stops ranting. “We’ve got this. We’ll figure it out when we get there. I love you and I can’t wait to start a family with you,” I say and kiss him.

“I can’t wait either. I love you too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if this short. I wasn’t sure how to exactly go about this. And I’m not great at coming up with dialogue and scenarios myself, but I try. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
